Merry Christmas
by NinjaMatty
Summary: [TysonxKai] Une nuit, on sonne à la porte de Tyson. Il ouvre et un inconnu lui tombe dans les bras. Qui est-il? Quel est son secret? Pourquoi est-il sans cesse recherché[Chap11lemon]
1. Introduction

Merry Christmas

Matty Devory

Décembre 2003

Note de l'auteur : Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre fan fiction que j'ai posté, celui avec pleins de fautes. Je ne voulais blesser personne mais bon, certains ont l'air de l'avoir prit mal. Alors, comme pour me faire « pardonner », je poste aujourd'hui ce fan fict. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que le titre de cette histoire est « Merry Christmas », cependant, ça n'a pas vraiment rapport avec Noël…

Dernière chose, je dédie cette histoire à ma sœur Carrie qui est fan de du shipper Tyson & Kai!

*** 

Introduction

*** 

C'était le moment rêvé. Toute la journée, il savait qu'il allait vivre cet instant et il s'y abandonna avec volupté. Tyson s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et s'enveloppa dans une chaude couverture. Il parcourut des yeux les couverts bien alignés sur la table de la salle à dîner en souriant à la pensée que, dans quelques minutes, toute la famille y serait réunie. La préparation d'un tel repas était exténuante mais le bonheur qui allait en résulter serait tellement mémorable qu'il avait déjà oublié fatigue et courbatures qui accompagnaient une telle dépense d'énergie. Tyson réalisait à quel point on peut donner quand on aime.

La sonnerie de la porte le tira de sa rêverie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder qui cela était avant de l'ouvrir. Sa surprise fut de taille. Devant lui se tenait, non pas un membre de sa famille mais un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, vêtu d'une cape grise en pièces et d'un foulard blanc dans le même état. Ses yeux mauves reflétaient la fatigue, l'anxiété et la peur. Pour se tenir debout, il devait s'appuyer sur sa main gauche sur le cadre de porte.

Tyson resta un instant figé, pendant que les yeux de l'inconnu le suppliaient de l'aider. Soudain, dans la rue derrière le garçon, il aperçut une dizaine d'hommes avec des lampes de poche. Sans plus attendre, il tira le mystérieux jeune homme par le foulard pour le faire entrer dans la maison puis referma la porte. Tyson attendit que son cœur cesse de débattre avant de lâcher son nouvel invité. Quand sa poigne quitta son bras, il s'effondra sur le parquet. Tyson se pencha sur lui. L'inconnu s'était évanoui, probablement de fatigue. Ne sachant que faire, il décida de le garder chez lui, pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il traîna alors le corps inconscient dans son lit. Il lui retira son foulard puis sa cape qu'il laissa tout près. Il lui enleva ensuite ses chaussures. Par la suite, il rabattit les chaudes couvertures. Il s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la famille de Tyson arriva. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur, riant et parlant très fort. Tyson aurait voulu s'amuser lui aussi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au garçon qui dormait dans son lit. Qui était-il? D'où venait-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Est-ce que tout ce bruit allait le réveiller? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tyson avait hâte de se retrouver seul. Il adorait sa famille mais ce soir, elle semblait plus que bruyante.

Vers minuit, après avoir attendu ce qui semble une éternité, le dernier invité quitta la maison. Tout devint calme.

Tyson resta un instant appuyé dos à la porte en soupirant. Repoussant quelques mèches bleues rebelles lui tombant au visage, il décida finalement de faire ce qu'il avait si longtemps attendu.

Après avoir vérifié que tout était bien verrouillé, Tyson ferma les lumières sauf celle du salon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte silencieusement et entra dans la pièce. Le mystérieux garçon dormait toujours, serrant un oreiller entre ses bras musclés. Le bruit de la soirée ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé le moindre du monde.

Tyson ouvrit la petite lampe de chevet. Comme ça, il pouvait mieux voir les traits du garçon. Ses joues pâles étaient couvertes par deux espèces de triangles bleus. Malgré ses vêtements en lambeaux, il ne semblait pas être un clochard. Non, en s'approchant de lui on pouvait même distinguer une vague odeur de shampooing. Tyson ne savait pas s'il devait le réveiller ou attendre qu'il se réveille seul. Il opta pour le premier choix. Trop de questions brûlaient ses lèvres.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha du lit et secoua légèrement l'inconnu par l'épaule. Il se réveilla immédiatement en sursaut et s'assit sur le lit.

*** 

Voilà! Finit pour mon intro. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Le prochain chapitre devrait être bientôt en ligne, enfin j'espère…

Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, je ne prends pas trop le temps de me relire et même si je le fais, je ne les vois pas… De plus, je ne prends pas toujours le temps de chercher tous les mots dans le dictionnaire… Enfin…

Oh oui en passant! Vous n'êtes pas obliger de laisser une review. Je mets mes fan ficts sur fan fiction.net uniquement pour ne pas les perdre au cas où mon ordi planterait car je sais que les gens ne l'aiment pas trop. Enfin, peut-être qu'un jour je découvrirai pourquoi. ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Merry Christmas

Chapitre 1

Matty Devory

Décembre 2003

*** 

L'inconnu supporta le regard de Tyson, qui fit de même. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi une dizaine de secondes.

« - Qui es-tu? Demanda Tyson D'où viens-tu?

-Je… je m'appelle Kai. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. »

Sur ce, il voulut se lever mais l'autre garçon le retint par le bras. Kai lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« -Écoute, tu n'es pas obliger de m'en dire plus. Cependant, tu ne peux pas partir dans cet état.

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne! Et sûrement pas la tienne!

-C'est qui les mecs qui te cherchent, eh? La police, la CIA, le FBI? Tu es un criminel en fuite, c'est ça?

-Non, pas du tout. »

Kai se rassit sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être devrait-il rester ici, du moins pour la nuit? Ce garçon semble sympa et plein de bonnes intentions. Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! pensa Kai Il ne faut faire confiance à personne!

« -Ah oui au fait! Je me nomme Tyson Granger! Peu importe qui tu es, tu sembles trop mal en point pour repartir. Et si je te laissais faire, je ne pourrais pas avoir la conscience tranquille ! 

-Très bien, j'accepte ton offre… mais à une condition ; tu ne devras dire à personne que je loge chez toi.

-Aucun problème! »

Tyson lui fit un sourire pour prouver qu'il était sincère.

« -Tu as faim peut-être? Ou aimerais-tu prendre une douche?

-Va pour la douche.

-Suis-moi. »

Le mystérieux garçon suivit celui qui avait accepté de l'héberger. Ils marchèrent en direction de la salle de bain.

« - Les serviettes sont dans cette armoire et… la trousse de premier soin là… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

Sur ce Tyson quitta la petite pièce et fermant la porte. Il avait bien vu que son invité avait des plaies sur le corps. Des coupures probablement. De plus, à cause de sa démarche boiteuse on devinait facilement qu'il était blessé aux jambes.

De son côté, Kai entra sous la douche. Le jet d'eau, quoi que peu puissant, lui brûla le dos. L'eau tiède coula à l'intérieur de ses longues plaies, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il crispa les poings et s'appuya contre le mur lisse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa cheville enflée. Il se l'était foulé en tombant à cause d'une plaque de glace, il y a trois jours. Trois jours qu'il fuit comme un voleur. Trois jours qu'il cherche, sans vouloir l'admettre quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Ce garçon aux cheveux bleus, ce Tyson allait peut-être être cette personne. 

Après une dizaine de minutes, le jeune homme sortit de la douche. Il prit la trousse de premier soin, s'assit par terre et l'ouvrit devant lui. Il entoura sa pauvre cheville d'un bandage élastique. Il utilisa ensuite de l'alcool pour désinfecter ses blessures. Le liquide semblait brûler comme du feu. Finalement, il pensa son torse meurtrit. Soudain, quelqu'un cogna. Une voix lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

« -Kai, je t'apporte des vêtements puisque les tiens sont tout déchirés… »

Kai ouvrit légèrement la porte et prit les vêtements. Une paire de pantalon bleu foncé très grande, et un gilet noir avec écrit dessus en rouge et blanc « I rulz you suck ». Mais il se foutait pas mal de son look et les enfila.

Avant de sortir, il se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il glissa ses doigts dedans les remit dans un semblant d'ordre. Puis, il quitta la salle de bain.

*** 

Fin de mon chapitre un! (L'autre d'avant ce n'était qu'une intro!) J'ai déjà les trois prochains chapitres d'écrient dans mon cahier mais je ne les publierai pas tout de suite. Bon, mot de la fin : j'espère que vous avez aimé, ce qui me surprendrait! XD


	3. Chapitre 2

Merry Christmas

Chapitre 2

Matty Devory 

Décembre 2003 

*** 

Kai trouva Tyson dans la cuisine. Ce dernier était assis à la table, listant quelconque revue. Il regarda le nouvel arrivant par dessus son livre et lui fit signe de s'asseoire. Kai hésita un instant puis oébit. Tyson engagea la conversation avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. : 

« -Kai, je veux t'aider. Mais pour cela, tu dois m'expliquer certaines choses. 

-Je te l'ai déjà dit! Je ne… 

-Oui je sais, tu ne veux pas de mon aide. Mais tu sais, je t'ai entendu entendu pleurer tout à l'heure. Je crois donc qu'il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère. » 

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris et bleus eut un air choqué, puis il se radoucit. 

« -Très bien. Alors voilà; je m'appelle Kai Hiwatari, j'ai ving-et-un ans et je viens de Russie. Je vis chez mon grand-père dans un immence manoir glacé. Mon grand-père est fou et me déteste, je crois. Il me bat et abuse de moi depuis mon plus jeune âge. Dernièrement, j'ai décidé que c'était assez et que je devais mettre un terme à tout ça. Je me suis enfui au Japon, d'où la raison de ma présence ici. Seulement, il y a trois jours, il m'a retrouvé et m'a foutu une bonne correction. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir une deuxième fois mais je sais qu'il me retrouvera. » 

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était un texte après par cœur. Pendant son réçit, il avait fermé les yeux et croisé les bras. Sa voix frôlait presque l'indifférence. Cependant, Tyson avait remarqué qu'à un certain moment, il y avait eu un léger tremblement dans sa voix. 

« -Alors les personnes qui te poursuivaient plus tôt dans la soirée étaient… 

-Des hommes de main de mon grand-père. » 

Tyson ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Jamais il aurait imaginé qu'un grand-père puisse abuser de son petit-fils. Dans quel monde vivons-nous? Pensa-t-il, révolté 

« -Tu voudrais peut-être quelque chose à boire ou à manger? Demanda Tyson pour changer de sujet 

-Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau? Ça suffira. » 

Tyson lui servit un verre d'eau bien froide. Kai le bu d'un coup. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours et avait dû se contenter de neige comme brevage. Il se prit à espérer que son sort allait peut-être s'améliorer. 

« -Je vais alle me coucher. » dit Kai en se levant 

Il quitta Tyson. Ce dernier resta longtemps assis à la table, la tête pleine de questions. Cepedant, une chose était sûre : il n'allait pas laisser tomber ce mystérieux jeune homme. Il était certe légèrement distant, mais ce avec bonne raison. 

Tyson alla se coucher quand le soleil se levait. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Kai dormir paisiblement sous les couvertures chaudes. Tyson s'allongea à côté de lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre de sentir une présence dans son lit, surtout celle d'un homme. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il s'est toujours senti plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un près de lui. 

Soudain, Tyson sentit quelque chose le frôler. Il se retourna. Kai dormait toujours mais il s'était rapproché de lui. Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir les cheveux doux de son invité contre son visage. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher de lui mais n'osait pas. C'était mal. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit? C'est mal de désirer quelqu'un du même sexe que le nôtre. Alors, il se retint comme il avait toujours fait. Il s'éloigna de Kai à regret… 

Le lendemain matin, Kai se réveilla. Il était tout confu de se retrouver dans un lit étrangé. Avait-il encore couché avec un homme pour avoir de l'argent?[1] Était-il encore en Russie? « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait…? » 

*** 

[1] Pour pouvoir avoir de l'argent afin de se rendre au Japon, Kai se prostituait. 

Fin du chapitre deux! Mais je ne suis pas fière Je le trouve trop court! Enfin, le prochain sera plus long! 

Oh oui! Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! 


	4. Chapitre 3

Merry Christmas

Chapitre 3

Matty Devory

Décembre 2003

***

La porte de la chambre fut ouverte. Cepedant, Kai dut prendre quelques secondes avant de se rappeler le garçon qui lui souriait amicalement. Tyson monta sur le lit et s'assit en face de Kai. 

« -Alors, bien dormi? 

-Oui merci. » 

Sur ce, Kai se leva rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas chanceleçant. Il dut se tenir au comptoir pour rester debout. Il avait l'impression que le plancher était instable et que tout tournait autours de lui. Finalement, il vomit un bon coup dans l'évier et tomba à genoux sur le parquet. Son cerveau martelait pour mourir, son cœur était au bord de ses lèvres et son estomac était tout retourné. Un goût âpre à cause du vomit lui emplissait la bouche. Il se prit le ventre à deux, prit d'un mal aise terrible. De grosses goutes de sueur glissaient le long de son front et des larmes obstruaient sa vue. Pas encore… Pas maintenant… 

Tyson arriva à la course dans la cuisine. Il prit Kai dans ses bras et le traîna pratiquement jusqu'au divan du salon. Toujours en courrant, il alla chercher une serviette d'eau froide qu'il lui mit sur le front. Il remarqua ensuite que le jeune homme se tenait le ventre à deux mains et plissait le nez cause de la douleur. Que faire?! Sans se poser trop de question, Tyson alla chercher un pot d' « Advil » extra fort et lui en fit avaler deux. Après quelques minutes, Kai commença à relaxer. Il ouvrit ses yeux innondés de larmes causées par la douleur atroce. Tyson se tenait près de lui, tenant sa main pour lui prouver sa présence. 

« -Kai…eh… ça va aller? » 

Pour seule réponse, il hocha faiblement la tête. Oui, ça allait aller. 

Quinze minutes plus tard, Kai était capable de s'asseoire sur le divan. La douleur était finalement partie. Tyson vint près de lui. 

« -Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se produire? 

-Je n'ai rien à expliquer. J'ai été malade, c'est tout. Ça arrive à tout le monde non? 

-À voir comment tu te tenais le ventre, je doute fort que c'était un simple haut-le-cœur. 

-Écoute, ça m'arrive fréquemment ce genre de truc alors je sais de quoi je parle. 

-Peut-être mais euh! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » 

Tyson pointa une tache sombre sur le gilet de Kai. Après y avoir touché, il conclut que c'était du sang. Une blessure avait dû s'ouvrir. Le jeune garçon se leva rapidement et alla chercher la trousse de premier soin dans la salle de bain. 

« -Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça? Demanda Kai 

-Te soigner, p'tite tête! Aller, enlève ton gilet! » 

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Kai devint blême comme un drap. 

« -Je… enfin! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te faire de mal! Tu n'est pas avec ton grand-père! S'exclama Tyson 

-Tu…tu as raison. Pardonne-moi… » 

Sur ce, Kai retira son t-shirt noir, dévoilant ainsi un torse assez musclé. Les bandages blancs étaient imbibés de sang près de la cage thoracique. 

Tyson eut un moment d'hésitation. Ce serait la première fois qu'il toucherait la peau d'un autre homme. Comment Kai réagirait-il s'il le voyait rougir? Mal probablement. Et le peu de confiance qui était établit entre eux deux serait détruit. 

Il se décida enfin. Tyson enleva les pansements souillés. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une grosse coupure le long du côté de la cage thoracique. Une plaie profonde qui a été mal soignée. Rapidement, il épongea le sang qui sortait de la blessure. Il mit ensuite du désinfectant, ce qui arracha un grognement de douleur à Kai. Enfin, il remit un pansement propre assez serré pour faire arrêter l'évacuation du sang. Quand il se releva, son visage se retrouva à deux centimères de celui de son ami. La confusion et la gêne se lirent dans les yeux de Tyson qui se releva aussitôt. Kai n'avait pas bougé. 

« -Merci. » dit-il simplement 

L'autre garçon ne dit rien et alla porter la trousse dans la salle de bain où il s'embarra. Tyson s'assit sur le bord du bain et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il put sentir ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Pourquoi aimer Kai, uh? Pourquoi aimer un parfait inconnu dont on ne sait rien? 

_/Point de vue de Tyson\ _

Je ne peux pas aimer Kai. On ne se connaît pas. Il ne veut pas me connaître, je le sais très bien. Mais moi si. Je veux en apprendre plus sur lui. Je veux tout connaître, même le moindre détail. Je vais cependant devoir lui poser des questions. Va-t-il me répondre? Certaines oui, d'autres non. Peut-être les plus importantes resteront-elles sans réponse… 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer mes doigts légèrement tachés de sang. Ces doigts qui ont frôlés sa peau si douce… si chaude. Quand je l'ai touché, j'ai comme sentit un courrant électrique me traverser. Je sais bien ce que c'est. Mais pas question de m'y abandonner. Oh mon Dieu, comment vais-je faire pour résister de le serrer dans mes bras, de caresser ses cheveux doux, de l'embrasser alors que nous partageons le même lit? C'est impossible, je vais craquer. 

_/Fin du point de vue de Tyson\ _

*** 

Voilà! Enfin un autre chapitre de fait! Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! J'ai été très heureuses de voir « 8 nouveaux messages » dans ma boîte Hotmail et c'étaient tous des review! (dont certaines pour ma version anglaise ^^) 


	5. Chapitre 4

Merry Christmas

Chapitre 4

Matty Devory

Décembre 2003

*** 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tyson voulu aller prendre une marche. Il demanda à Kai s'il voulait l'accompagner. Mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement. Il ne voulait pas sortir et risquer de se faire reconnaître. 

Le Russe se retrouva donc seul dans la maison. Tout était calme et sombre. Il n'avait allumé aucune lumière pour feindre que la maison était vide. Kai commença à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Être seul, sans personne pour l'aider en cas de besoin… Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il avait les nerfs à vif. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. Tyson était partit depuis uniquement cinq minutes. Il avait dit qu'il serait partit environ deux heures. 

« Pas question! » 

Kai courrut dans la chambre. Il mit son long foulard blanc puis sa cape. Il rabatit son capuchon par dessus ses cheveux, jusqu'aux yeux [1]. Puis, il sortit dehors. 

L'air était légèrement fraîs. Mais rien à comparer à l'hiver russe. Le ciel était dégagé, sans étoiles et sans lune. Parfait. Le jeune homme serait plus difficile à reconnaître dans la noirceur. 

Kai ressera sa cape autours delui et commença à marcher sur le trotoire. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Pourquoi diable Tyson habitait-il dans un endroit si éloigné? Mais moins il y a de gens, moins de chance nous avons de nous faire attaquer. Alors il continua de marcher, gardant les yeux au sol. Il devait retrouver Tyson. 

En tournant le coin d'une rue, Kai fonça dans quelqu'un. Levant les yeux, il pu apercevoir un groupe de jeunes femmes le regardant avidement. Des putes probablement… Celle avec les cheveux rouges étranges s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras. 

« -Salut mon mignon! J'm'appelle Mélinda. Ça te dirait de te réchauffer? L'air est glacial! 

-Foue-moi la paix. 

-Oh tu es agressif ! Parfait! » 

Kai se dégagea violament de l'étrainte de la jeune femme, manquant de la faire tomber au sol. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, quelqu'un lui saisit l'épaule et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre. La personne lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Le jeune homme commença à paniquer. C'était à coup sûr quelqu'un travaillant pour son grand-père qui l'avait retrouvé. 

On lui retira son capuchon. 

« -Kai nom de Dieu qu'est-ce que tu foues là?! 

-T…Tyson? C…c'est toi? » 

Kai se retourna et vit son ami aux cheveux bleus se tenant devant lui. Il affichait un air anxieux et légèremet déçu. 

« -Tu ne devrais pas sortir sans moi. Commença Tyson Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux. 

-Oui je sais. Pardonne-moi. 

-Eh voyons! Fais pas cette tête! Je ne t'en veux pas! Pourquoi es-tu sortit? 

-Je ne voulais pas rester seul chez toi… » 

Tyson le regarda avec un air attendrit. Malgré ses airs de dur, Kai n'en était pas un. Au contraire. 

« -Allez viens, rentrons! Dit Tyson en souriant » 

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à la maison. Tyson aurait voulu prendre la main de Kai mais il se doutait bien que ce dernier ne voudrait pas. Comment faire pour se rapprocher de lui sans trop dévoiler ses intentions? C'est difficile et Tyson n'osait rien, de peur que ça aille trop loin. 

Alors qu'ils étaient à deux minutes d'arriver, une camionette noire garée tout près d'eux se mis en marche, manquant de les frapper. Des phares les aveuglèrent. Le véhicule se gara tout près d'eux. Les portières s'ouvrirent et quatre hommes vêtus de noir se montrèrent. 

« -Tyson! Sauve-toi! Cria Kai en le poussant » 

Cependant, l'un des hommes le saisit par la taille et lui frappa la tête contre la voiture. Le jeune garçon perdit connaissance dans les bras de son agresseur. 

Kai quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal de s'enfuir mais les trois hommes restant étaient sur lui. Il en frappa un à la machoire et un deuxième reçu un coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles. Le dernier arriva par derrière, le saisit par son foulard et lui mit un chiffon imbibé de poison sous le nez. La drogue ne prit pas de temps à agir et Kai s'évanouit à son tour. 

*** 

[1] Je vais référence à Kai dans la troisième série, G Revolution. 

Saloperie de chapitre court! Ça fait pourtant trois pages dans mon cahier x.X Enfin! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci pour les reviews. La vraie action va commencer dans le prochain chapitre! 


	6. Chapitre 5

Merry Christmas 

Chapitre 5 

Matty Devory 

Mars 2004 

***  
Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait un looonggg moment ! Presque trois mois déjà sans avoir mis mon fan fict à jour ! Je m'en excuse, j'avais tout simplement perdu le goût de transcrire... mais vous en faites pas ! J'ai déjà onze pages d'écrites dans mon cahier ce qui équivaut à trois chapitres, celui-ci compris. Cependant, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée et je ne sais pas si je la finirai car je n'aime pu vraiment Beyblade et écrire des histoires sur un sujet qui ne nous intéresse pas est parfois difficile. Bon assez pour le blabla, passons au cinquième chapitre! Ce chapitre sera hentai/yaoi/viol alors si vous n'aimez pas, s'il-vous-plaît veuillez vous abstenir. Si vous me "flame" pour ça, vous ne pourrez en tout cas pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus.  
Finalement, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews d'encouragement à continuer, c'était trop gentil ! Je dois aussi remercier _MimiChan _(SINDY0588@aol.com) pour son super mail qui m'a vraiment aidée et poussée à continuer ! Merci beaucoup! Je te dédis le chapitre qui suit et j'espère qu'il te plaira!  
Dernière chose (eh oui encore) : je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement à _Pookie_ et à _Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia_, ainsi qu'à _WhyteShark_ pour tout ce que j'ai dit de méchant envers eux. 

*** 

Tyson se réveilla lentement. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de très dûr. Il entendait des voix loitaines. Où était-il? Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il apperçut fut Kai. Il était couché tout près de lui, semblant dormir. Seulement, ses poignets étaient attachés ensemble grâce à de la corde jaune. Tyson s'alarma. Il se rappelait maintenant… Son mal de tête vint confirmer ses soupçons. Lui et Kai avaient été kidnappés… 

Le jeune homme voulut se lever mais ses mains étaient liées. De plus, la route sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était converte de glace et la camionette ne cessait de déraper. 

À ce moment, il entendit les mêmes voix que quand il s'était réveillé. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction. Deux hommes vêtus de noir étaient assis à même le sol. Ils tenaient chacun un revolver. Ils eurent un sourire en voyant que Tyson était réveillé. 

« -Oh regarde ! Le jeune homme à la casquette est réveillé! 

-Ouais. Il a l'air effrayé le pauvre. Je me demande de quoi il a peur… 

-De nous peut-être? » 

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Tyson se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait de si drôle… 

L'un des kidnappeurs se leva et s'approcha du garçon. Il le força à s'asseoir. Avec sa main gantée, il lui caressa la joue. Tyson eut un mouvement de recul. 

« -Pourquoi trembler de cette façon? Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter… on ne te fera pas de mal… ou presque pas! » 

Tyson sentit son cœur commencer à débattre. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire? 

Le kidnappeur prit le garçon par les épaules et approcha son corps du sien. Puis il lui caressa les jambes, appliquant une pression dessus pour le forcer à les écarter. Tyson sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi cela devait lui arriver? Qui étaient ces hommes pour prendre de tels droits sur lui? Il serra les dents, se rendant compte que sa ceinture venait de lui être retirée. L'agresseur détacha les pantalons et les descendit le long des jambes minces du jeune garçon. Tyson se retrouvait uniquement en boxer, mais il avait trop peur pour avoir honte. Puis l'homme répéta le même mouvement, ce qui fit que sa victime se retrouva à moitié nue. Finalement, il le pénétra violament. Tyson lâcha un cri puis eut un mouvement de recul pour se dégager. Seulement, son agresseur le saisit par les poignets qu'il maintenut facilement au sol d'une seule main. Il se pencha sur lui et demanda : 

« - Alors petit… quel âge as-tu? 

-Je… aïe… seize… ans [1] … 

-Vraiment? Je t'aurais crut plus jeune… mais qu'importe. » 

L'homme pénétra encore plus profond dans le corps de Tyson. Ce dernier commença à pleurer et à supplier pour être libéré. Mais son agresseur se foutait pas mal de ce que le garçon ressentait. Il adorait le voir se tordre de douleur sous lui et de voir ses beaux yeux bruns s'emplirent de larmes. Ça l'excita encore plus, si bien qu'il éjacula peu de temps après. Épuisé, il s'effondra sur le corps tremblant de sa jeune victime. « Ce garçon est parfait… espèrons que je puisse en disposer souvent ! » 

Enfin, le kidnappeur se retira. Tyson continua de pleurer malgré tout. La douleur n'était toujours pas partie. Et même quand elle partirait, sa consience n'en serait pas pour autant guérie. 

« Allez, remet tes vêtements. On est bientôt arrivés » 

Il ne se fit pas prier. Une fois rhabillé, il se sentit légèrement plus en sécurité. Puis soudain, il repensa à Kai. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où il était allongé plus tôt. Mais il n'y était plus. L'autre homme le tenait dans ses bras, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme encore inconscient. Cependant, il ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin. 

Tyson soupira et ferma les yeux essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais c'était impossible car il se posait trop de questions. Où étaient-ils conduit? Qui étaient ces hommes? Que leur voulaient-ils? 

Bientôt, la camionette s'arrêta. L'un des hommes ouvrit la porte. Il prit ensuite Kai dans ses bras pour le porter. Tyson descendit du véhicule et regarda autours de lui. Le paysage était presque macabre. Sous le ciel noir de la nuit, tout paraissait mort. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une énorme bâtisse délabrée. Les murs montaient très haut et il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres. Le vent qui soufflait contre les parois de pierre semblait proférer des menaces. D'autres voitures se trouvaient près de la bâtisse. Tyson ne put réprimer un frisson. Mais son moment d'épouvante ne dura pas longtemps. Déjà, on le poussait dans le dos pour qu'il avance. La première impression qui lui venue fut celle des prisonniers condamnés à la mort, marchant vers la chaise électrique. Le jeune garçon jeta un regard en arrière pour voir le corps de son ami. Bien qu'il fut inconscient, sa présence le rassurait. 

Après deux minutes de marche, le petit groupe avait franchis la porte. Ils se trouvaient maintenant enfermés. L'intérieur sentait le vieux et le défraîchi. L'air était étouffant et chaud, rendant la respiration difficile. Cependant, la pièce avait l'air plus rescente que le reste de l'immeuble. Les murs avaient été repeints ainsi que le plafond. Le plancher était recouvert de bois franc. Malgré tout, les fenêtres étaient toujours fermées par des barreaux de métal rouillé. 

Tyson se sentait mal et avait chaud. Cet endroit reculé du monde ne semblait pas rassurant. Il n'y avait aucunes bâtisses aux alentours, personne pour aider en cas de besoin. 

Regardant autours de lui, il vit un long corridor sombre donnant sur de nombreuses pièces. Un escalier au bout semblait mener au plus creux de la terre. Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme, qui fut tiré de ses penées par la voix d'un des agresseurs. 

« -Bienvenue! Tu te trouves présentement dans un ancien asile abandonné situé au fin fond de la campagne. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'aller me perdre dans les dédalles du sous-sol! [2] » 

Tyson eut un hochement de tête, mais pris note du conseil. Le kidnappeur qui tenait Kai dans ses bras le déposa sur un divan proche. Puis les quatres hommes en noir quittèrent. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Tyson alla voir son ami qui semblait dormir. 

« -Kai je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi! » 

Il le secoua frénétiquement par l'épaule. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. De plus, il commençait à avoir réellement peur. Toutes sortes de bruits bizarres, de craquements et de grincements se faisaient entendre. Tyson agrippa solidement le gilet de Kai et commença à pleurer. Ses larmes chaudes tombèrent sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme qui finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de voir Tyson pleurer sur lui mais après un rapide coup d'œil aux environs, il comprit sa peur. Doucement, sans vouloir l'effrayer davantage, il le prit dans ses bras. Par le fait même, il essayait de se réconforter. 

« -Tyson… ça va aller maintenant, je suis là… 

-Oh Kai… j'ai peur… où est-ce qu'on est? 

-J'en sais rien… mais on va s'en sortir. » 

Sur ce, le jeune homme se leva. Avec une habilité surprenante, il se défit de ses liens et libéra par la suite son ami. 

*** 

[1] Je fais référence à Tyson dans G Revolution 

[2] Si vous avez vu le film « La maison de la colline hantée » vous comprendrer le décor! (c'est pas une histoire de fantôme là ! x_X) 

*** 

Wala ! C'est fini pour le cinquième chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu! Il était long celui-làà!!!!! Mwahaha !

Hayate: Elle est folle ! Faut l'enfermer dans l'azile !

Matty: Nooonnn y'a des fantômessssss !

Hayate: Tu vas faire peur aux fantômes à crier de même ! 


	7. Chapitre 6

Merry Christmas   
Chapitre 6   
Matty Devory   
Octobre 2004

Mon Dieu ! J'ai vraiment 29 reviews?! C'est le plus que j'ai jamais eu ! Je suis si contente ! Vous êtes tous si gentils de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire et surtout de me laisser un commentaire ! Ça pousse vraiment à continuer. Je sais que je ne mets pas ce fict à jour très souvent... je n'y pense pas et pour dire la vérité, je déteste retaper mes textes, car je les trouve toujours nuls! Mais bon, j'aime bien celui-ci et voir qu'il plaît aussi aux autres est vraiment encourageant.

Alors pour ceux qui l'attendait, voici le sixième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Ce chapitre contient /VIOL, YAOI, TORTURE

Kai fit rapidement le tour des lieux, Tyson le suivant de près. Cet endroit avait une impression de déjà vu. Tous ces corridors,ces portes et ces bruits étranges lui semblaient familiés. Mais comment?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher subitement. Il avait crût entendre des bruits de pas. À voir l'expression horrifiée de son ami, il n'avait pas rêvé. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches. Tyson et Kai fermèrent simultanément les yeux et ressérèrent leur étreinte sur l'autre.

"Tiens tiens tiens ! Mais quelle belle surprise ai-je là!"

Le sang de Kai ne fit qu'un tour. Cette voix... il la connaissait trop bien. Instinctivement, il poussa son ami derrière lui pour le protéger.

"-Grand-père... j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi qui était derrière tout ça!

-Pourquoi prendre un air si fâché? N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir?

-Si je me suis sauvé de toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?!

-Oui c'est vrai et ne crois pas que je l'ai oublié. Mais au fait, qui est ton ami?

Kai ne répondit rien et jeta un coup d'oeil à Tyson qui tremblait derrière lui.

"-Qu'est-ce que ça change que tu le connaisses ou non? Foue-lui la paix!"

Deux hommes vêtus de noir arrivèrent derrière le grand-père.

"-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur Voltaire? demanda l'un d'eux

-Séparez ces deux garçons. Apportez-moi mon petit-fils dans ma chambre. Vous pouvez disposer de l'autre comme vous voulez."

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier. Ils se précipitèrent sur Tyson et Kai. Tyson se fit rapidement aggriper par la taille. Il se débatit violament et réussis à se libérer. Mais déjà, il se faisait prendre par la cheville et s'écroula sur le sol. Le jeune homme se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans la face de son agresseur. Il se sauva à la course. Par comble du malheur, le grand-père de Kai l'agrippa par le collet et le souleva pratiquement de terre.

"-En voilà des manières ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de frapper les gens."

Puis Voltaire le tint solidement et commença à l'entraîner vers un couloir sombre.

"-Kai ! Au secours ! s'exclama Tyson en commençant à pleurer

-Tyson!"

Il était trop tard. Kai avait beau se débattre comme un diable, les hommes de main de son grand-père le retenaient fermement, plaqué contre le mur. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue…

De son côté, Tyson fut conduit dans une grande pièce se trouvant en retrait. C'était une chambre, au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit. Le jeune garçon sentit la peur le gagner. Il devinait bien ce que Voltaire allait lui faire… Le vieil homme le lâcha enfin. Tyson aurait bien voulut se sauver mais toutes les issues étaient bloquées. Pas la moindre chance de s'enfuir.

"-Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Voltaire

-Tyson.

-Très bien Tyson. Que faisais-tu avec Kai? Est-il ton ami ou t'a-t-il promis quelque chose en échange de ton aide?

-Il est mon ami ! Il m'a raconté ce que vous lui faisiez endurer et il avait une bonne raison de vous fuir !

-Il t'a dit ça, hein? Très bien, alors voyons si tu seras aussi endurant que lui !"

Sur ce, Voltaire avança lentement vers le jeune garçon qui tremblait de peur. Puis il se fit saisir par le bras par une poigne de fer. Le grand-père de Kai le projeta dans le mur. Tyson tomba par-terre et perdit sa casquette. Il se releva aussi vite que son dos douloureux lui permit. Mais il ne réussit pas à se défendre et reçu un coup de genou au ventre. Du sang sortit de sa bouche, coula le long de son menton et alla tâcher la moquette. Il releva la tête pour ne recevoir qu'un bon coup de poing sur le nez qui se mit à saigner. Ses larmes se mélangèrent au liquide rouge qui couvrait son visage. La seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment était la douleur. Voltaire prit le jeune homme par le collet et le plaqua contre le mur. Il appliqua une pression pour le faire légèrement suffoquer. Puis, il le laissa tomber sur le sol et mit un pied sur son ventre. Quand il appliqua une plus forte pression, on entendit un os se briser. Tyson se mit à gémir et mit sa main sur sa cage thoracique. Finalement, Voltaire le releva en le prenant par le pan de sa veste et le poussa sur le lit. Le jeune garçon avait de la difficulté à respirer, et ce qui l'attendait n'allait sûrement pas améliorer son cas. Des mains détachèrent sa ceinture et lui retirèrent violament ses pantalons. Il se retrouva quasiment nu, exposant ses boxers jaunes. Puis, on lui retira sa veste rouge. Le grand-père de Kai commença à l'embrasser sauvagement. Il lècha son sang comme si c'était du vin. Il commença à caresser le torse de Tyson, causant une affreuse douleur. Le jeune homme se mit à gémir, le suppliant de le laisser. Mais avoir parlé à un mur aurait été plus efficace. Ses boxers furent retirés pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il ferma ses yeux emplis de larmes et serra les dents. Il sentit Voltaire lui prendre solidement les hanches en ricannant. Ça le faisait bien rire de pouvoirfaire souffrir quelqu'un sans défence. Sans prévenir, il le pénétra violament. Tyson en eut le souffle coupé. Il équarquilla les yeux puis s'évanouit.

Quand Tyson revint à la lui, la seule chose qu'il sentait était un courant d'air froid. Mais il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"-Maman…. Pleurnicha-t-il Je veux ma maman…"

Il eut la vague impression que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui, sur le lit. D'un geste inconscient, il enroula ses bras autour du corps de cette personne. La chaleur humaine le rassura et il se rendormit.

_/Point de vue de Kai _

J'avais finalement réussis à venir à bout de ces deux obsédés. Mais pas sans peine. Mon nez était en sang, probablement cassé comme mon poignet. Et que dire de ma cheville récemment foulée? J'arrive à peine à marcher ! Ce ne sera pas facile de m'échapper d'ici. Et même si je n'étais pas blessé, je doute d'avoir une chance de sauver ma peau. Voltaire doit avoir posté des gardes un peu partout dans l'immeuble. Mais peu importe.

_/Fin du point de vue de Kai _

Kai repoussa des mèches de cheveux qui collaient sur son front. S'il baissait les yeux, il pouvait voir les corps des deux gardes gisant à ses pieds. Pas de temps pour la pitié. Le jeune homme retint son souffle et se dirigea vers la porte. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu son combat contre les deux agresseurs. Tant mieux.

Avant de s'engager dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'oeil des deux côtés. Personne. Il commença à marcher en se tenant contre le mur. Sa cheville blessée devenait insuportable. Mais il se força tout de même à avancer. Enfin, il vit une porte munie de nombreux loquets et verroux. Comment faire pour les ouvrir sans clés? Frustré, Kai donna un coup de peid dans la porte, ce qui servit uniquement à se faire mal. Il fit descendre tous les saints du ciel (il sacrait) quelques fois puis se calma. La colène ne mènerait à rien. Il respira un bon coup. Il devait bien avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici… ou de trouver ces maudites clés ! Qui pouvait les avoir? Voltaire, oui c'est sûr.

"-Peut-être que les gardes ont un trousseau de clés aussi ! Il faut que j'y retourne!"

Sans se préocuper de la douleur, il courut dans la pièce d'où il venait. Kai se pencha sur les gardes et fouilla dans leurs poches. Finalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet métallique et légèrement chaud. Il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il tenait entre ses doigts un anneaux contenant une quinzaine de clés. Bingo !

Kai retourna à la porte. D'une main tremblante, il dévérouilla l'une après l'autre les serrures. Quand le déclique de la dernière se fit entendre, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il leva la clanche et poussa la porte. Une pluie glaciale s'abbatit sur son visage. Il avança sur le gravier et resta quelques secondes à regarder le ciel sans bouger, si bien que ses vêtementes devinrent trempés. Le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner quand quelque chose vint heurter son esprit de plein fouet. Tyson…

Voilà! C'est tout pour le sixième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par reviews ou écrivez-moi ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain… si c'est pour bientôt ou pour dans quelques mois. Mais bon, il sera en ligne un jour, ça c'est sûr.

Bon, pardonnez-moi pour les erreurs qui peuvent s'être glissées dans le texte. Je n'y porte pas très attention quand j'écris et j'en fait encore plus en retapant.

À la prochaine ! 


	8. Chapitre 7

Merry Christmas  
Chapitre 7  
Matty Devory  
Octobre 2004

Kimiko06 - Tu as raison. Ta review n'est pas du tout méchante. Je suis contente que tu dises vraiment ce que tu penses. Quand j'y repense, tu avais vraiment raison de dire que ça manque de réalisme et d'émotions. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans les prochains chapitres et tu me diras ce que tu en penses, si tu veux. 

Kaya Kunami - Wow merci beaucoup ! J'adore ta review, elle est marrante ! Surtout quand tu dis : kel phylosophi XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Une ombre se dessinait sur les murs alors que Kai se dirigeait vers la chambre de son grand-père. Ses espadrilles trempés faisaient énormément de bruit dont l'écho se percutait contre les murs de pierre. Cependant, tout était tranquille. Il n'avait heureusement croisé aucun garde sur son chemin. Où étaient les autres? "Je veux pas le savoir... pensa-t-il en accèlérant le pas."

Bientôt, la lumière se fit rare et les ténèbres finirent par le dévorer. Pour marcher, il devait garder sa main contre la paroie glacée et rude. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus précipité et son coeur débattait dans sa poitrine. Les coins sombres lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. Depuis son enfance que la noirceur l'effraie. Et ce n'est pas à cause des monstres et des histoires épeurantes que l'on raconte raconte aux jeunes enfants pour leur faire peur. Non. Lui ses peurs étaient fondées. Son enfance avait été un calvaire duquel il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir.  
Puis soudain, le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand il buta contre une dépression du plancher et tomba. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il put voir une lueur provenant de derrière une porte. Kai se leva en jurant mais s'arrêta en entendant des voix. Retenant son souffle, il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Deux personnes se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Tout d'un coup, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Un fracas épouvantable se fit par la suite entendre. Kai sursauta et recula, si bien qu'il manqua de tomber sur le derrière. D'autres sons semblablent au premier se firent entendre. Puis un léger gémissement suivit d'un cri assura Kai que c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait. Il aurait pu reconnaître la voix de son ami entre mille. Mais que faire? S'il entrait maintenant, Voltaire appelerait ses guardes et les choses se corceraient pour lui et Tyson. Le mieux était d'attendre, en dépit de ce qui arriverait à Tyson...

Bientôt cependant, plus aucuns bruits ne furent perceptibles. Intrigué, Kai retint son souffle. Il avait l'impression que son coeur qui battait faisait un bruit infernal. Mettant sa main sur son thorax, il s'oubligea à se calmer. Des bruits de pas le firent encore plus paniquer. Sans se poser de questions, il se cacha dans un coin sombre, serrant son foulard contre lui. La porte de la chambre de Voltaire s'ouvrit. Kai ferma les yeux, s'imaginant qu'il était invisible. Son grand-père ne sembla pas le voir et les pas s'éloignèrent. Pourquoi Tyson n'était-il pas avec lui?  
Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte et se faufila dans la chambre. Sur le lit, à moitié dévêtu, gisait le corps de Tyson. Ses vêtements déchirés prouvaient qu'il avait essayé de se défendre, ce qui avait probablement dû échouer.

Kai s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de lui, observant le visage de son ami qui avait une expression douloureuse. Avec sa main droite, il caressa les cheveux soyeux de Tyson, qui commençait à remuer. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis prit Kai dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Puis lentement, il revêtut Tyson et le prit dans ses bras. Le pauvre petit était encore dans les vappes et c'était complètement impossible de le réveiller. Par chance, il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.  
Avant de quitter la pièce, Kai remarqua la casquette de Tyson qui se trouvait par-terre. Il la ramassa et s'en alla. En marchant vers la sortie, le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il allait faire une fois dehors. Il ne pouvait pas le porte jusqu'à chez lui. Comme faire alors? Kai se sentit faible tout à coup en pensant à ça. Si lui restait ici, ce n'était pas grave mais il devait sauver Tyson, il s'en sentait responsable.

Quand il se retrouva à l'extérieur, la pluie n'avait pas cessée. Tout était tranquille et trempé. Kai balaya les alentours du regard, essayant de trouver une solution à son problème. Puis soudain, il remarqua les voitures qui étaient stationées près de la bâtisse. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Déjà la fin du septième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Vous voyez, Kai n'a pas abandonné Tyson Il l'aime trop pour ça ! Le septième chapitre devrait être bientôt en ligne. Et bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début (il y a presque un an déjà), j'ai pratiquement fini de l'écrire !  
J'ai eu aussi l'idée de mettre un petit apperçu du prochain chapitre. Si vous aimez cette idée, dites-le moi et je vais continuer de le faire !  
_Extrait du chapitre 8_  
_Du bout des doigts, il chercha le trousseau de clés volé à un garde. Il le trouva dans le fond de la voiture. Il les essaya une à une en tremblant. Quand il a trouva, des gardes sortaient de la bâtisse en courant dans leur direction. Ils commencèrent à tirer sur la voiture._


	9. Chapitre 8

Merry Christmas  
Chapitre 8  
Matty Devory  
Novembre 2004

Kimiko06 – Je ne croyais pas que tu allais continuer de lire mon histoire mais je suis contente de voir que j'avais tord ! Je suis contente de voir aussi que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! 

syt – Bah moi personellement, je préfère les ficts de Beyblade sans les beyblades. Je n'aime pas vraiment le concept des toupies mais j'adore trop les personnages alors c'est pour ça que mes ficts n'ont jamais de toupies, ou presque pas.

Bloody Queen – Bahh pour le lime, c'est dans encore un moment!

Etoile – Pas besoin de faire de longues reviews ! Juste deux ou trois mots me font plaisir !

Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiètez pour la fin du fict, je l'ai finallement écrite ! Hé oui, après un an je le termine et j'en suis bien fière. Je trouve cependant que la fin laisse un peu à désirer alors je vais peut-être la changer. Mais bon, sur ce bonne lecture !

---

"-Je suis trop chanceux…" pensa-t-il

Il marcha en direction des véhicules, boitant et traînant son ami. Quand il tira sur la poignée de porte, son sourire s'effaça. Elle était barrée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour tellement il était enragé. Sans réfléchir, il donna un coup de poing dans la vitre qui se brisa. Quelques morceaux pénétrèrent dans sa chair. De petites gouttes de sang coulèrent mais il ne s'en préocupa pas. D'un geste rapide, Kai débarra la porte, poussa Tyson sur le siège du passager et s'assit derrière le volant. Du bout des doigts, il chercha le trousseau de clés volés à un garde. Son coeur débattait dans sa poitrine. Chaque seconde perdue pouvait provoquer leur perte. Il essaya chaque clé une par une en tremblant.

Quand il le trouva, des gardes sortaient de la bâtisse en courant. Ils commencèrent à tirer sur la voiture. Kai se cala dans son banc et écrasa l'accélérateur et fonça à leur direction. Ils s'écartèrent en criant.

Le jeune homme s'engagea sur l'autoroute à près de 150 km/h et faillit perdre la maîtrise de son véhicule. Puis après quelques minutes, son coeur se calma et il ralentit. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux dans le rétroviseur. Personne ne les suivait. Il soupira. Regardant la route, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. La ville et sa banlieue lui étaient inconnues. 'J'suis vraiment maudit…"

-Ttson ! Tyson réveille-toi merde ! s'exclama Kai en secouant son ami

Le petit marmona quelque chose sans se réveiller. Kai grogna et reprit le volant à deux mains. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il regarda le tableau de bord. Très luxueux. Pas surprenant venant de son grand-père. Il se força à penser à autre chose, car la rage continuait de bouillir en lui. Ce vieux avait osé poser ses mains sur son Tyson…

Après une demi-heure de route, un petit bar apparût, un peu en retrait de la route. Le genre d'endroit où il vaut mieux ne pas traîner. Assoifé, Kai s'y arrêta.

Il stationna la voiture dans un coin sombre derrière la bâtisse pour ne pas qu'on la voit de la route. Une fois dehors sur le stationnement, il se força à prendre une démarche normale. Sa cheville foulée le faisait souffrir.

En avant du bar, il y avait quelques gros types en veste de cuir et une bière à la main. Ils regardèrent Kai alors qu'il passait devant eux. Un s'interposa.

-Eh mon gars ! Les gamins comme toi sont pas admis ici! 'Faut avoir plus de ving et un ans pour entrer !

-Pousse-toi gros tas. J'ai ving et un ans.

-Ta gueule minus ! C'est pas du haut de ton un mètre soixante que tu vas me faire peur !

Frustré par ce contre-temps, Kai sortit sa carte d'identité et la braqua sous le nez de son assaillant.

-Si tu sais compter, 2004 moins 1983 donne ving et un. De plus, si tu regardes un peu plus bas, tu verras que je mesure un mètre soixante quartoze et j'y tiens !

L'homme se poussa en grognant. Kai passa à côté de lui en levant le nez. Il se sentait fier. "Aww j'agis vraiment trop comme un gamin… mais je dois avouer que c'était marrant de voir la tronche de ce gros tas…"

Quand il entra dans le bar, une odeur d'alcool et de sueur le prit à le gorge. L'air était saturé par la fumée de cigarette et peut-être d'autres produits toxiques. Kai dût attendre quelques instants afin de s'habituer avant de continuer. La place était bondée. Les clients, pratiquement tous des hommes, étaient assis avec leur bière ( et plusieurs verres déjà vides) et le fixaient de leurs petits yeux. La plupart étaient tellement saoûls qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se tenir debout. Des éclats de voix retentissaient de partout, parfois couverts par des rôts.

Kai avança parmi les tables, faisant attention de ne pas se faire toucher par les ivrognes au passage. Un réussit mais il reçut un bon coup de poing entre les deux yeux.

Kai arriva afin au comptoir et s'accota les coudes dessus, essayant de prendre un air décontracté. Mais au fond il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de laisse Tyson seul dans la voiture. De plus, ce genre de bagnoles ne passent pas innaperçu.

Une serveuse vint le voir en titubant. Elle était saoûle et avait peine à formuler des phrases cohérentes. Le jeune homme, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur d'alcool, se commanda une bière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en verser dans un verre, il prit la bouteille, mit de l'argent sur le comptoir et s'en alla. La serveuse continuait à glousser derrière son comptoir. Kai soupira de découragement. Comment peut-on être si irresponsable?

Il sortit du bar en buvant sa bière qui avait un désagréable arrière goût acide. L'homme qui l'avait apostrophié lui jeta un regard de mort mais Kai l'ignora.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la voiture, il apperçût des types rôdant autour. Son coeur fit un bond en repensant que Tyson était toujours à l'intérieur.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là?! Lança-t-il

Les types levèrent la tête dans sa direction. Ils étaient quatre et dans l'état où il était, il voulait éviter tout conflit. Il voulant avoir l'air brave mais dans le fond, il avait peur.

-Eh _man_ ! c'est ta caisse ça? Fit un type avec un geste de la main

-Ouais et pas touche.

-T'en a des cents pour te payer ça ! T'dois avoir les poches pleines de pognon!

-Pas vraiment, non. Mon grand-père en a plein par exemple. Si vous prenez cette direction (il pointa la route) et rouler pendant une demi-heure, vous trouverez une baraque en ruine. C'est là qu'il se planque. Il est sans défence, allez donc le voir.

Les quatre énergumènes émirent un rire idiot, montèrent dans leur voiture respective et prirent la direction qur leur avait pointée le Russe.

-Bande de _losers_. Comme si Voltaire était sans défence. Je peux me compter chanceux d'avoir passer quelques temps avec des gangs de rue. J'ai appris leur language de débile.

Il eut un petit ricannement puis entra dans la voiture. Malgré tout le tapage, Tyson ne s'était pas réveillé. "Mais il est sourd ou quoi."

-Tyson, allez, debout. Fit Kai en le secouant

Quelques grognements plus tard, Tyson se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut d'abord étonné de voir Kai penché sur lui, puis de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans une voiture. Finallement, une douleur attroce aux côtes lui remit la mémoire en place.

-K…Kai ! Où est ton grand-père?! Où on est?!

-Shh ça va gamin, t'énerve pas. On est en sécurité maintenant.

Tyson regarda par la fenêtre et vit le petit bar.

-On est sur l'autoroute?

-J'en sais rien moi ! Je connais même pas ce foutu pays ! C'est à toi de me le dire !

-Euh… bah oui c'est vrai. Si tu continues par là, tu vas arriver à une sortie. Tu la prends et au bout de quinze minutes on sera en ville.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Kai démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Pendant qu'il conduisait, Tyson regardait l'intérieur de la voiture avec de grands yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille chose, sauf peut-être dans les films. Il se calla dans son banc et voulut relaxer mais son corps le faisait souffrir. Pendant ce temps, Kai le regardait du coin de l'oeil, en souriant intérieurement. Il avait développer un certain sentiment pour ce petit Japonais. "J'ai finallement bien fait d'accepter de rester chez lui en fin de compte…"

Les évènements précédents revenaient à l'esprit de Tyson et le térrorisaient. Est-ce qu'il… avait vraiment été violé? Non hein? Enfin… ou peut-être.

-Arrête de te poser tant de questions. Marmona Kai sans le regarder T'as pas rêvé à tout ça et tu peux me dire merci si t'es encore en vie.

---

Fin du chapitre huit ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire. J'aime beaucoup l'attitude de Kai, je trouve que ça lui va très bien ce genre de caractère. J'espère que vous allez me laisser votre opinion par e-mail, MSN ou review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de ce savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent, même si ce n'est pas positif.

Alors voilà un petit apperçu du prochain chapitre:

_-À ton âge, je savais déjà me défendre. Par chance, sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps… _

_-Ah la ferme ! s'exclama Tyson en serrant les poings Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à me laisser là-bas ! _


	10. Chapitre 9

Merry Christmas  
Chapitre 9  
Matty Devory  
Novembre 2004

Etoile du soir – Kai ne correspond pas tellement à quoi?

Kimiko06- Autant dire que c'est moche, non?

Kaoru – Merci beaucoup chère !

Salim ou Stéphy – Wah 00 tu es grande comparée à moi ! Moi j'ai 17 ans et je mesure 1m51 --"

---

Tyson eut un petit air offencé. Kai semblait fâché contre lui même s'il n'avait rien fait.

-À ton âge, je savais déjà me défendre. Par chance, sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps.

-Ah la ferme ! s'exclama Tyson en serrant les poings Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à me laisser là-bas !

-Te fâche pas p'tit ! fit Kai en souriant Je blaguais ! Et en passant, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui s'est passé. Je t'ai entraîné là-dedans, et je vais m'arranger pour que tu en sortes.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vraiment crût que Kai était en colère contre lui.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Tyson. On eusse dit que la maison n'avait jamais été abandonnée. La lumière du salon était toujours ouverte.

Quand ils descendirent, Kai prit un air méfiant. Qui dit que les hommes de main de son grand-père ne s'étaient pas cachés dans la maison? Tyson avait probablement pensé à la même chose, car il s'était mis à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda le plus jeune On prend une chance et on entre?

-On peut pas prendre ce genre de risques. Tu connais pas une place où on pourrait aller?

-En fait… je connais personne qui habite dans les environs. Mais y'a une école primaire près d'ici. On pourrait y aller. Je crois pas que ton grand-père pense de venir nous y chercher.

-Parfait. C'est mieux que rien en tout cas.

Ils remontèrent dans le véhicule. Kai fit reculer la voiture et crampa rapidement les roues. Il prit ensuite la direction indiquée par Tyson. Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient enfuis, il n'était pas rassuré. Son grand-père n'était pas du style à abandonner facilement. Il allait probablement lancer des tas de gens à sa poursuite. Il ne quitterait pas le Japon sans lui. Mais lui, il pouvait s'arranger pour partir.

Ils roulèrent en silence, les phares de la voiture éteints pour passer innaperçus. C'était dangereux, mais heureusement, les rues étaient désertes.

Dans son coin, Tyson souffrait en silence. Il avait mal partout à cause de la râclée reçue. Mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre devant Kai. Il savait que ce qu'il avait déjà enduré était bien pire.

Bientôt, le petit bâtiment de briques rouges apparut. Il n'y avait aucune lumière aux alentours. C'était donc un endroit parfait où se cacher. Kai gara la voiture dans la cour arrière, sous les sapins pour qu'elle passe innaperçue.

Les deux jeunes sortirent et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'école, souffrant mais ne voulant rien dire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte vitrée et vérouillée de l'entrée.

-Bon… on ouvre ça comment? Demanda Kai à bout de nerfs

-Comme ça.

Tyson donna un coup de peid dans la porte. La vitre vola en éclats et retomba en millier de petits morceaux sur le sol. Le Russe eut un air surpris mais se mit à sourire par la suite. Ce petit commençait vraiment à lui ressembler. Enfin… en quelque sorte.

Ils entrèrent finalement à l'intérieur, prenant garde de ne pas se couper avec les bouts de verre. C'était sombre tout autours.

Très lentement, Kai fit glisser sa main dans celle de Tyson. Ce dernier se mit à rougir mais ne riposta pas. Au contraire, il la serra.

---

Enfin, un autre chapitre très très court de terminé ! Il n'en reste plus que quatre avant la fin ! Mais je songe sérieusement à faire une suite…


	11. Chapitre 10

Merry Christmas

Chapitre 10

Matty M. Devory

Décembre 2004

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maitenant? Demanda Tyson

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait une place où on pourrait aller pour se soigner et se reposer?

-Hum… oui il y a une infirmerie. C'est par-là.

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans le bâtiment sombre, se tenant toujours la main.Tyson ne se faisait pas d'idée quant à ce geste. Ce n'était probablement que pour éviter de se perdre. Rien à voir avec des sentiments. Cependant, il aimait bien le contact de la peau chaude de Kai contre la sienne. C'était rassurant et il se sentait fort. S'ils se font encore attaquer, il se défendra cette fois. Son grand-père lui avait enseigné le kendô et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il s'en servirait pour se protéger et pour protéger le Russe. Il le déliverait de l'emprise de son grand-père et Kai pourrait même habiter chez lui s'il n'avait plus de toit.En voilà, une bonne perspective, une belle image positive de l'avenir. Ça le fit sourire et lui redonna courage.

-Voilà, on est arrivé. Dit le jeune Japonais en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée. Et ce n'était même pas vérouillé.

Il tourna le loquet et poussa le battant. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre. Kai glissa sa main contre le mur pour trouver l'intérupteur. Ses doigts le trouvèrent et il appuya dessus. La lumière vive les aveugla un instant.

L'infirmerie était en fait une salle de forme carrée avec trois lits séparés par des rideaux. Au fond, le mur était transpercé de grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour arrière.

Tyson ferma les stores pour éviter de signaler leur présence.

Sur le mur opposé se trouvait un évier avec une petite pharmacie au-dessus. Kai ouvrit cette dernière et sortit des rouleaux de bandages, du désinfectants et des anti-douleurs.

Puis, il s'assit sur le lit et retira ses chaussures. Sa cheville foulée était très enflée et prenait des teintes bleues et noires. Il retira le bandage qui s'y trouvait déjà pour lui donner une chance de désenfler. Une grimage apparue sur son visage lorsqu'il bougea son pied. Par la suite, il enleva son t-shirt et changea les pensements souillés de sang. Heureusement, les blessures semblaient vouloir guérir.

Pendant ce temps, Tyson le regardait faire sans bouger. Il adorait le voir se soigner de la sorte. Il aimait en particulier le voir sans son t-shirt. Kai sentit le regard de son ami posé sur lui mais ne dit rien. Le jeune se mit à rougir et entreprit de se soigner à son tour. Il retira sa veste et son t-shirt.

-Ça fait mal? Demanda Kai en pointant les côtes de Tyson

-Oui assez.

-Je crois que tu as une côte de cassée. Tu devrais éviter de trop bouger pour ne pas empirer ton cas.

-Je devais peut-être aller à l'hôpital, non?

-Ça changerait rien. Ils te feraient un pensement et te diraient de prendre deux aspirines et d'aller te coucher.

-Vu comme ça…

Il prit donc un rouleau de pensement pour essayer de s'entourer le torse.

-Ahh tu fais ça tout de travers. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Kai se dirigea vers le lit de Tyson en boitant. Il entoura donc le torse du jeune en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Le jeune Japonais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à cause de toute cette attention. Il aimait la façon dont les mains du Russe effleuraient sa peau. Il baissa les yeux et regarda le visage de Kai. Comme d'habitude, il affichait un air sérieux mais avec un brin d'attention. Il faisait tout son possible pour lui empêcher de souffrir. Et il réussissait bien.

-Écoute Tyson… je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que mon grand-père t'a fait. Et je n'ai même pas été foutu de t'aider.

-Voyons Kai ! C'est rien ! Et ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu as essayé et c'est ça l'important.

-Non! L'important c'est de réussir ! Et ne me dis pas que tu considères le viol comme un acte minable!

Tyson ne répondit rien, stupéfait par la soudaine colère de son ami. Non, il ne considèrait pas le viol comme quelque chose de minable, au contraire. Il avait mal partout, en particulier à la conscience. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui était arrivé à lui qui avait mené jusque là une vie nulle.

En un soir, sa vie avait complètement basculée. Et aucune chance de revenir en arrière si ça signifiait de devoir abandonner Kai.

-Bon voilà, ça devrait être correct comme ça. Annonça Kai Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

Sur ce, il se retourna vivement, faisant voler son long foulard blanc. Il éteignit les lumières. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent dans le noir total.

Voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût !

Gahh ça fait plus d'un an que ce fan fict est sur ! Je suis contente de voir que des lecteurs me sont restés fidèles depuis tout ça temps et je vous en remercie !

Il reste trois chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire, dont le prochain avec du lemon entre Kai et Tyson! Certaines personnes l'attendent depuis longtemps !

De plus, j'ai commencé à écrire la suite qui se nommera "Hopelessly devoted to you" (oui je sais, comme la chanson dans Greace !).

Je ne crois pas poster de nouveau chapitre d'ici Noël alors je vous souhaite Merry Chirstmas and a Happy New Year ! (Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous !)


	12. Chapitre 11

Merry Christmas

Chapitre 11

Matty M. Devory

Janvier 2005

---

Sppho: Weeh ! Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil mot d'encouragement ! Alors, voilà la suite !

SytEvol: Meh… comme si j'avais juste ça à faire taper mes ficts. On se fiche bien du temps que ça prend, l'important c'est que je la continue malgré tout.

CreamyWay: Après un an, elle se réveille ! ;-)

Kaya Kunami: Merci ! Tes reviews me font toujours bien rire !

Yunapix: Contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît!

Merci aussi à tous les autres qui m'ont fait une review!

---

**Ce chapitre contient Yaoi/Hentai**

Malgré les calmants qu'il avait prit, Tyson n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais le plus beau, si on veut bien croire que cette histoire ait quelque chose d'heureux, étaot qu'il avait trouvé Kai. Et il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de lui. Ça le fit sourire de penser à lui.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit. Sa côte bris.e e faisait souffrire. Il se leva cependant malgré tout et se dirigea vers le lit où le Russe dormait. Il était tellement adorable avec ses longs cheveux gris retombant sur son visage.

Tyson se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement. Tout sembla disparaître autours d'eux et ça lui prit un instant avant de se rendre compte que Kai lui renvoyait son baisé. Le Japonais recula vivement, surpris. Son ami lui sourit puis le prit par le poignet et le tira sur le lit. Il lui embarqua dessus et recommença à l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Tout ça était affreusement sincère que ça faisait peur à Kai. Il s'était juré de ne jamais s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Mais avec Tyson, c'était différent. Il était si pur, si innocent, si adorable. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre. Ce soir, il jouerait le tout pour le tout sans se préocuper des conséquences. Demain semblait si loin…

Tyson ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine mais il dût repousser Kai pour reprendre son souffle. Et aussi pour s'assurer que tout était réel.

-Kai je…

-Désolé, tu es trop jeune pour ça.

Il se dégagea de sur Tyson à regret. Ce dernier paniqua.

-Kai attends ! Je suis pas trop jeune !

Le Russe se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es sûr de ça, gamin?

-Oui ! Mais seulement si tu le fais parce que tu es des sentiments pour moi! Pas parce que tu as juste envie de t'envoyer en l'air pour passer.

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Tyson. Vraiment, je jure. L'autre soir, quand je t'ai tombé dans les bras, j'ai vraiment espéré que ma vie change. Puis j'ai vu à quel point tu étais sympa avec moi et je me suis dit:J'ai peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider. Maintenant, j'ai la confirmation que tu es la bonne personne. Je pensaispas tomber en amour avec toi. Je pensais même pas être gay. Cependant, j'ai été con de commencer ça parce que je veux pas coucher avec toi. J'ai couché avec des tas de mecs dégueulasses et s'ils m'ont refilé de quoi, je veux pas te le refiler ensuite. SI c'était pas de ça, je le ferais. C'est pas l'envie qui manque, crois moi. Mais je t'aime Tyson Kinomiya, alors essaie de comprendre.

-Je… je comprends Kai…

Sur ce, le Russe le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau. Tyson sentait la chaleur monter en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des sentiments si fort envers quelqu'un. Surtout que cette personne éprouvait la même chose en retour.

Il agrippa fortement la verste de Kai de peur qu'il s'en aille. Des larmes se formèrent peu à peu dans ses yeux.

-Pleure pas, gamain… chuchuta le jeune homme en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ami. Je m'en vais pas… pas encore en tout cas…

-Me quitte pas Kai, je t'en prie !

-Shh… ça va aller. Je suis là présentement et tu es avec moi, c'est l'important.

Sur ce, Kai le poussa doucement en direction de son lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Tyson se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps ni d'espace. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant c'était ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, cette main sous son t-shirt qui caressait son torse, cette idée que tout allait aller pour le mieux.

Bientôt, Kai se retrouva de nouveau sur Tyson. Mais cette fois, rien n'allait les intérompre. Le temps était arrêté autours d'eux et plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Le Russe retira la verste et le t-shirt de son compagnon en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Il retira ensuite sa propre veste. Pendant ce temps, Tyson défit sa ceinture et celle de Kai.

Kai se pencha et embrassa doucement le jeune dans le cou, tout en continuant de caresser son torste. Tyson gémit doucement, le poussant à continuer.

Finallement, Kai le poussa à écarter les jambes pour y mettre sa main.

-Tu veux vraiment continuer?

-Kai ! Tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Très bien. Essaie de te détendre.

Tyson ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. À vrai dire, après l'expérience vécue avec Voltaire, il avait un peu peur. Mais avait confiance en Kai. Il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et mit ses bras autours de son cou pour approfondir le baisé.

Puis, Kai lui rentra un doigt. Le jeune homme gémit un peu et fit son possible pour ignorer la douleur. La sensation déplaisante ne voulait pas s'en aller et se fut encore pire quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il grogna de douleur. Ça ne dura pourtant pas longtemps. Le plaisir le gagna et il souleva un peu ses hanches pour inciter Kai à continuer.

Ce dernier fur content de voir que le gamin appréciait son geste et accélera le mouvement de sa main. Tyson soupira et le supplia de continuer. Kai arrêta cependant avant que son compagnon atteinge l'orgasme, ce qui lui retira un grognement de mécontentement.

-Ça va? Tu veux qu'on continue?

-B…bien sûr ! Pour qui tu m'prends?!

-Pour quelqu'un qui a souffert. Regarde-toi, tu as les yeux plein d'eau.

Tyson s'essuya les yeux rapidement.

-Héhé. Bon, j'ai compris. Mais bon, on peut laisser faire si tu as trop mal.

-Pas question !

Kai lui fit un sourire rassurant. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait si confiance. Il aimait se sentir responsible du plus jeune. Jamais il n'oserait jamais lui faire mal.

Il l'embrassa pationnement, voulant attirer son attention ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où il risquait d'avoir mal. Puis très lentement, il le pénétra.

Au début, Tyson ne s'en rendit pas compte mais la douleur commença à se faire sentir. Il ne cria pas ou ne gémit pas, car il savait qu'il allait adorer la suite. Il prit les hanches de Kai et les tira vers lui, s'arrachant un soupir de plaisir. C'était fou comme il aimait cette sensation. Il pourrait le refaire tout les soirs.

Kai commença à faire des mouvementes de va-et-viens, heureux de voir Tyson en demander plus. Le jeune Japonais se mit bientôt à gémir. On pouvait percevoir entre ses soupires le nom de son copain.

Après quelques minutes, Tyson atteignit l'orgasme. Kai le suivit de proche et s'effondra sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis le Russe se poussa un peu pour se retrouver à côté deson ami.

-Ça va, gamin?

-Oui… on recommence?

Kai se mit à rire de bon coeur et le serra dans ses bras.

-Hé doucement ! Je suis pas une machine !

-Une autre fois alors!

-Bien sûr. Espèrons juste que les voisins dorment dûr.

Ce fut au tour de Tyson de rire. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami. Non, son copain.

-Je t'aime Kai…

-… Je t'aime aussi Tyson.

-Tu me quitteras pas, hein?

-Dors maintenant.

Le jeune Japonais ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit. Kai regarda son visage paisible. Il caressa un peu les cheveux doux de Tyson d'un air mélancolique et s'endormit à son tour.

Tout était parfait maintenant.

Dehors, la neige se mit à tomber.On aurait dit que le cieux s'étaient ouverts rien que pour eux. Rien n'allait pouvoir les séparer désormais.

---

… pouffe de rire Mon Dieu que c'est pathétique ! --" Je suis tellement nulle pour écrire du hentai, et encore plus la romance!

Bah... je le pensais vraiment pas quand j'ai écrit que "Kai était mignon avec ses cheveux gris dans le visage." Je le déteste ! sort un de ses katanas et tue le méchant Kai avec

Mais bon, vous l'avez eu votre lemon ! Vous êtes contents? XD

Au fait, bonne année 2005 à tout le monde!


End file.
